


EiKomaEiii

by Otori0



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Eichi x Komaeda x eiiichiEnjoyMight as well write more of them in the future
Kudos: 3





	EiKomaEiii

[Brief explanation of the plot:  
Eichi was the most popular guy of the school and Eiiichi was in love with him. However, they were so similar that people couldn't tell them apart. This resulted in komaeda being in love with both of them.]

The classes had ended and everyone was on their way home. In an empty classroom, two boys were looking into each other's eyes, both slightly red and very nervous. 

"Eichi... I like you. Please go out with me." One of the boys said. His name was Eiiichi Tenshouiiin. 

Eichi was surprised, but a certain someone was even more surprised. That would be Nagito Komadead, a bald boy who was eavesdropping on them. Komeda was secretly in love with both Eichi and Eiiichi, and this was unexpected. 

"Fufu. No way." Eichi said bluntly. "I like Komaeda."  
Eiiichi was shocked. How could someone like Eichi be in love with a komaeda??? Explain this. 

"Eichi! " Komaeda suddenly opened the classroom door and stood in front of the boys. "I love you too, but ai love Eiiichi too. Don't lose hope"

"Well then we can date each other!" Eiiichi suggested. "I don't dislike komaeda. He is nasty tho."

"U are nastier, you fucking clone." Eichi thought but didn't say out loud because he didn't want to cause a ruckus. 

I don't know how to continue this I'm sleepy)) 

Eiiichi then kissed Eichi and Komaeda was jealous but. He didn't care because he knew that his hoyfriends also loved him. So thy lived a happy life together the three of them and married each other. After some years of living together komaeda passed away and that's all

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
